An Angel Comes to Show the Way
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Georg leaves the grief filled home he shared with Agathe; in hope of starting over. But it will take an angel to finally show him the way.
1. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work and the screen writers. No Copyright infringement intended.

I also acknowledge getting ideas and facts from the book upon which the movie and the play were based; The Story of the Trapp Family Singers; also from Agathe von Trapp's autobiography; Memories Before and After The Sound of Music; particularly the facts in the first paragraph of the prologue.

Prologue

After the Great War, Georg and Agathe had lived with relatives. Georg thought it was time for him to provide a home for his family. In a small town north of Vienna, Georg and Agathe moved to a castle, an actual castle. It was owned by Agathe's younger brother; having been the summer residence of Maria Theresa the empress of Austria from 1771 to 1780. They were only there a year when the Scarlet Fever epidemic hit the town; only Marta had escaped the illness. Agathe personally nursed them all back to health but she could not save herself. After battling the illness for eight months she died and with her Georg's heart.

He was devastated, first Austria had lost the war in which he had so valiantly fought, in the process of losing, Austria lost its coastline and he lost his Navy; leaving him a broken and extremely grief filled man.

Two of his children, Brigitta and Friedrich were left with lifetime disabilities from the Scarlet Fever; they both had damaged hearts. Friedrich's only bothered him when he tried to participate in a sport; that's why he became such a good student and planned to be a doctor. He wanted to know why his mama had died.

Brigitta's heart was severely damaged; she had spent many months confined to bed. Her father would carry her down stairs for meals sometimes or to go outside in the good weather and sit on the veranda. Brigitta became an avid reader. Kurt had become her faithful companion. Even though he loved to run around the field kicking a ball; he still spent hours with her. Over the next two years she did grow stronger and no longer had to be confined to bed.

Georg's heart continued to ache; his love for Agathe had been so great. There was nowhere in the castle where he didn't feel her presence. He never slept in their bedroom again; the sofa in his study was his bed. He did his best to hide his grief from the children but they were very perceptive children, especially Brigitta, they all knew.

Moving

The only choice left for Georg was to move his family to a new home where Agathe's presence would not haunt him. A large villa in Aigen, a community not far from the city of Salzburg was purchased. For six months the home and the land were prepared for the family including wiring it for electricity.

By August, everything was ready; the family made the trip from their home north of Vienna to what Georg hoped would be a new beginning for everyone. The children who had always been taught at home would be enrolled in local schools for the first time.

Liesl and Friedrich rode silently in the car when their father took them to meet the Headmaster of the Secondary School. After meeting Headmaster Herr Fogle they were both less apprehensive. He was very kind and understanding; but he did tell Georg; "they will need to pass last years exams before they can be placed in the next grade. I need to be sure they qualify."

Georg had told him. "I will review with them personally, I'm sure they will do well."

For the next week the two spent a lot of time with their father, preparing. They were most relieved when they both received their letters of acceptance.

It was different for the others; the primary school had more flexibility; if a student was weak in one subject they could spend time in a lower grade and review the subject. Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta and Marta all attended the same school. Gretl was only five; she had to wait another year to begin school.

By seven-thirty in the morning, the second week in September the villa became very quiet, Georg decided to drive his children to their schools for the first couple of days, but they would walk home for lunch and then back again for the afternoon classes.

After the first week, Frau Schmidt had some troubling news for the Captain. She told him. "Brigitta is having trouble breathing and has a fever. I'm putting her to bed."

"Please stay with her and be sure she is resting comfortably. Do you think I should call the doctor?"

"I don't think so Captain; she only needs to rest."

Sadly all this exercise was too much for Brigitta and she had a terrible cold; it was back to bed for her until she recuperated. It turned out to be a lengthy healing process; she would not be able to return to school; she would need a private teacher.

In hopes of helping her recover, she was moved to a large sunny bedroom on the third floor; with her own balcony. Once again her father would assist her down the stairs for most meals and Kurt would visit her often.

Until a teacher was found Brigitta returned to her books; she was constantly asking her father to bring up new ones from his library in his study. Her favorite book was a book of short stories her aunt had given her for her tenth birthday; included was this one; "The Lost Orphan."

A little girl was born into a family of two loving parents; they named her Augusta after her grandmother. Grandmother Augusta came to care for her daughter who was quite ill; but the high fever never left the young mother and her lungs filled until she could no longer breathe and she died.

Grandmother Augusta was too old to care for an active two year old, Augusta's father, Karl, asked a distant cousin to take her. He was so filled with grief, he traveled to try and forget.

Augusta would sometimes visit her father but he was ill prepared for his daughter; everytime he looked at her all he saw was his wife's face. One day he sat down in his chair never to wake again. Some said he died of a broken heart.

The young girl was sent to live with a guardian; that's when everything changed. He moved her from home to home, she felt lost. As a teenager she would spend many hours in the mountains; it was only there she felt at home. It was a beautiful sunny day when God spoke to the young girl; the next day she wandered into a church and for the first time she felt safe and she wanted to thank Him.

The lost orphan eventually found her way to the gate of an Abbey and a kind caring Reverend Mother admitted her to the postulant. The young girl thought she had found her home; but the Reverend Mother insisted she take her time and pray and wait. She's still waiting but she is sure God will take care of her.

Kurt came up to visit her before his bedtime; he found her weeping.

"Brigitta, why so sad?"

"Oh Kurt, I just read the saddest story. The father in the story is just like Father. His wife died and then he died from a broken heart. We can't let that happen to Father. We must find a way to make Father happy."

"Brigitta, that's only a story."

"It could be true, you don't know."

"I suppose it could happen, but I don't want to think that way."

"We still need to find a way to make him happy. How's school Kurt?"

"It's nice, we have sports time, you know I like that."

"I hope father finds me a teacher soon."

"He will. I better go. Goodnight Brigitta."

"Goodnight Kurt."


	2. The Assignment

A/N: Yes another chapter, I want my readers to know where Maria was.

Prologue Maria

On the other side of Salzburg, in an upstairs fifth grade classroom at the Abbey school, sat Maria Kutschera grading her student's math tests. Maria had come to the Abbey about two years ago; she had no one to speak for her. Normally parents would come with the young girl and explain to the Reverend Mother how their daughter had arrived at her decision. Maria was an orphan; she had no one to guide her decision, only herself.

As a graduate of the much esteemed Progressive School for Teachers, she did come with high qualifications for teaching. It was her decision to be a postulant that was in question. Her secondary and University level education had come during a time when socialist principles, including atheism were being taught.

A startling revelation at church one Palm Sunday had changed the young girl forever. She wandered to the gate of Nonnberg Abbey and asked to be admitted. The kind caring Reverend Mother had taken pity on the young woman; found a place for her immediately.

Maria could be best described as a tomboy; after all she had spent the greater part of the previous year hiking through the countryside of Austria. That attribute alone caused the older sisters much distress; first trying to find the "young woman" in her; and then to explore her true faith.

The almost two years of living at the Abbey had taken its toll on the young girl's health. Maria suffered from terrible headaches; they had tried everything the doctor had suggested. Finally he told the Reverend Mother. "The Abbey does not offer her enough sunshine or physical activity, without it she will never get better."

The assignment

That same day the Reverend Mother received an urgent request from a widower. The letter stated with exact specifications his needs.

"Allow me Reverend Mother to introduce myself. I am Captain Georg von Trapp; I recently moved my family to Aigen. The family lost the matriarch of the family almost four years ago; I thought a new home might help my seven children finally adjust to life without their mother. All my school aged children will attend the local schools.

"My ten year old daughter suffered terrible damage to her heart after she and the others battled scarlet fever; which took their mother from them. The long walk to and from school was too much for her and she caught a terrible cold. Brigitta is still very weak. I need a teacher for her; I understand you have such a person teaching at the Abbey school; her name is Maria Kutschera.

"It would be a blessing to this family if she could be allowed to live at the villa for the remainder of the school year and teach my little Brigitta."

Sincerely,

Captain von Trapp

The Reverend Mother immediately sent for Maria. Sister Marguerite found Maria in her classroom grading papers. "Maria, Reverend Mother wants to see you."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Maria, she just asked me to bring you to her. Come, I'll walk with you." Maria was still extremely worried; she was wringing her hands the entire way.

"I saw you were grading math tests. Did they do well?"

"Oh yes, they are a very good class. Math seems to be a favorite of all of them."

"Here we are Maria."

Knock knock. "Enter."

"Maria dear, please come in." After the usual greeting for a Reverend Mother; "Maria, sit with me here on the settee." Sitting next to her helped Maria's nerves calm down a little.

"Maria, when did you have your last headache?"

She hung her head, barely audible, she answered. "This morning."

"Did it go away?"

"Not really."

"Maria, these headaches are not good for you, they could cause other problems. Listen to me carefully, I have a way to help you get the fresh air and sunshine you need and serve God's call at the same time. Sometimes sisters serve God away from the Abbey; living out among the people.

"I received a desperate request for a teacher; to teach a ten year old child with a very weak heart caused by scarlet fever. She and her six brothers and sisters lost their mother to the disease almost four years ago.

"Your qualifications as a teacher have become known in the community, the naval captain specifically asked for you."

"A naval captain, Reverend Mother,"

"Yes, highly decorated from the Great War."

"But Mother, this is my home, the only place I've ever lived I could call my home; please don't ask me to leave."

"Maria, sometimes what God asks is hard but He never makes us go alone. He is with us every step of the way; the doctor tells me this will stop your headaches."

"I understand, I will pray for God's guidance."

"Very well Maria, I will tell the Captain you will be there in the morning, it's too late for you to go today.


	3. Leaving and arriving

Leaving and arriving

Maria tossed and turned that night, never really getting much sleep. She had terrible visions of what a naval captain might look like; forbearing, demanding and stern. She didn't doubt her ability to teach the young girl; it was moving from the safe confounds of the Abbey that made her afraid.

At Morning Prayer, Reverend Mother prayed for her. "Our Postulant Maria has been called to serve outside the Abbey. Father, keep her safe; give her guidance and your love."

She called her forward, she knelt at her feet. "Bless you my child. Go and serve God in this home where you are being sent. God be with you."

Maria left the comforting confines of the Abbey wearing a dark blue summer dress that appeared too big for her; it was all that could be found on such short notice; a large purse strap crossed her chest. She wore a wide brimmed hat to protect her from the harsh rays of the sun; carried her carpet bag and her only real possession, her guitar.

Captain von Trapp had summoned his children. "Good morning children."

"Good morning Father."

"Brigitta's teacher is coming this morning; I want all of you to meet her. I have all your assignments from school. Liesl, Friedrich, you take them and please help Louisa and Kurt.

"Marta, Frau Schmidt will help you with your reading today. Gretl, she has some stories to read that you will enjoy." Gretl didn't speak but she did listen attentively.

"Please listen for my whistle when the Fräulein arrives."

"Yes, Father."

Maria didn't have a long wait; the bus was right on time. The bright sun felt warm; already she experienced relief from the headache that had been with her for days.

"This is the lane to Aigen Fräulein, the captain's villa is about a half mile, not a long walk."

"Thank you sir, good day,"

"Good day Fräulein."

Aigen was just on the outskirts of Salzburg, an area of large villas and horse farms. Maria sang one of her favorite songs as she walked down the lane. "Raindrops on roses…." She sang it whenever she was afraid, it lifted her spirits.

But when she saw the villa, it stopped her in her tracks. She had never seen such a big house. "I could get lost in there." She thought to herself.

After opening the gate she sang the last phrase of her song, "and then I don't feel so bad."

Ring, ring went the doorbell. The door opened; there stood a tall older man, "Captain?"

"No Fräulein, Franz the butler, May I help you?"

"I'm the teacher from the Abbey school."

"Yes, yes, the Captain is expecting you."

"Place your things by the stairs. I'll tell him you are here."

Maria was taking in the immensity of the villa, especially the extra large flag hanging from the ceiling.

"I see you are admiring my flag."

Startled, she turned toward the voice, "Captain?"

"Yes, Captain von Trapp and you are my little girl's teacher, Fräulein…." he paused.

"Maria Kutschera," completing her name for him; he extended his hand to her; she felt a firm but kindly handshake.

"Forgive me Fräulein, I was expecting someone older."

"I'm almost twenty-two, sir; I finished the University two years ago."

"I see; let me call the children." He blew a shrill but melodious whistle; not once but twice. Maria saw two boys and four girls, dressed in uniforms, come down the stairs, all in a row and stand at attention before her.

"Fräulein, these are your pupil's brothers and sisters."

"Children."

"Hello, Fräulein."

"Hello children."

"Tell Fräulein your name and age please."

"Liesl, I'm sixteen;"

"Friedrich, I'm fourteen;"

"Louisa and I'm thirteen,"

"Kurt, I'm eleven. How old are you?"

"Kurt you don't ask a woman her age. Marta,"

"I'll be seven on Tuesday, and Gretl is my younger sister, she's five."

"It's nice outside, please take your morning walk and then clean up for lunch. Fräulein and I will go see Brigitta."

The children barely got outside. "She's so young."

"She is Louisa; but she smiles nice, I like her."

"You like everyone, Marta. Brigitta and I will talk later." Kurt answered as he kicked a dirt ball down the path.

The Captain took Maria up a narrow flight of stairs to a large bedroom. "Brigitta you have a visitor."

"Good morning Father, I do."

"This is your teacher, Fräulein Maria."

"Hi Fräulein, are you a real teacher?"

"Yes, Brigitta, I taught fifth grade, your grade. Do you like school?"

"Yes, Fräulein, I just wish I didn't have to stay in my bed so much."

"I see, maybe I can make it fun, how about that?" Brigitta had a real smile. "I'm glad that makes you happy."

"Come Fräulein, I'll show you to your room. Brigitta I'll be back to get you for lunch."

"Thank you Father."

"Fräulein, this is a big house."

"Yes, I know. I could get lost in here."

"Here's a whistle for you, carry it with you all the time; if you can't find your way blow it a couple of times, Frau Schmidt or Franz will come find you."

"If you say so Captain, thank you."

"Here we are, Fräulein, let Frau Schmidt know if you need anything. The bell for lunch will ring in about an hour; straight down the hall you'll find the stairs.

"Thank you Captain."

Maria peered into the room; she had never seen such nice things. The linens on the bed were beautiful; the room had three windows. She opened a door, "oh my, I have my own bathroom." Never in her life had she had a private bathroom.

"Hello." Maria heard. "I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper. Maria, right?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you."

"The Captain tells me you will be with us until school is out in June. Supposedly he will marry by then and the children will have a mother again."

"That will be nice for them; I know they miss her."

"Yes, it has been a very sad four years. The lunch bell should ring soon, we'll talk again."

"Yes, that would be nice; good day."

Maria took her few things out of her carpet bag, she had only one other dress to hang in her wardrobe; one left by the latest postulant; a few books and a small cross that she placed on her nightstand. She freshened up and waited. Bong, bong; the sound startled her; she followed the Captain's directions to the stairs and located the dining room and waited to be told where to sit.

"Fräulein, your place is at the opposite end from me."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the Captain picked up his fork so did the children. "Fräulein, why aren't you eating?"

"I will, Brigitta, as soon as I say the blessing." She started with the sign of the cross. Maria closed her eyes and said to her self, Bless this food and may it enable me to serve you well. Again she made the sign of the cross. When she lifted her head everyone was looking at her. Somewhat embarrassed, she spoke. "It's a habit when you're a postulant, you always pray before meals."

The Captain had a funny look on his face and the older children looked at each other with some kind of unspoken language.

"Fräulein, perhaps you can start Brigitta on a couple of her lessons. Children I corrected your math papers, you need to review them. Remember, tomorrow you go back to school."

"Yes, Father."

Maria couldn't help but notice how formal they were with him. They were not happy children. The Captain took Brigitta back to her room where Maria met her to begin her lessons.

"Brigitta, what's your favorite subject?"

"Reading"

"I thought so, you have many books. Do you have some favorites?" She listed the usual, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Dickens's classics for young readers and then she showed her the book her aunt had given her; a small book of short stories. Maria would borrow it later to read.

"Let's begin with some basic spelling words." Maria read a list of words appropriate for a fifth grader. "While I grade this one, here's a math paper to complete.

After a few science questions, "Now you can read a short story and write a summary."

Maria checked her math problems while Brigitta completed her summary. "Very good, Brigitta, I think that's enough school work for today. Tell me, what do you do for fun?"

"We don't have any fun, Fräulein. Father is too sad. The only fun we had was when my brothers and sisters played tricks on the teachers and the governesses for Marta and Gretl."

"Why did they do it?"

"To make Father send them away,"

"How many have you had?"

"You're number twenty-seven."

"Twenty-six before me! But, you're such nice children."

"I'm glad you think so; maybe things will be different with you. Fräulein, I usually take a short nap before dinner; I'm a little tired."

"I'll go to my room and make your lessons for tomorrow. I'm taking a few books with me to read. See you at dinner."

"Maybe Fräulein, sometimes I eat here." Maria shook her head as she walked away. "Something is very strange. She said under her breath.

Back in her room, Maria was thinking so deeply, she almost missed the dinner bell. It pained her to find that Brigitta had not been brought down for dinner. How sad she thought, the young girl all alone. She didn't know that Kurt would sneak up there to spend time with her.

"Hi Kurt."

"Well, Brigitta, tell me about your teacher."

"I like her, she's nice. She always has a smile."

"Marta said the same thing."

"Do you want us to play tricks on her?"

"No, no Kurt, I want her to stay!"

"Okay, I'll tell the others. We have time for a couple of games of checkers."

"Ha, I beat you that time Kurt."

"Good night Brigitta."

"Good night Kurt."


	4. Loosening the reins

Loosening the reins

Maria knew she had been brought to the villa to only teach Brigitta, but she couldn't ignore the others, they needed her as much as Brigitta did.

Her first opportunity to "loosen the reins," came when the Captain went on a hunting trip. After the children went to school, she found the sewing room filled with fabric.

Brigitta helped her; she recorded all the measurements of each child. Maria marked the material and Brigitta cut along the chalk line. Brigitta was a very good helper; she even pinned the pieces together for Maria. A few hours of sewing each day had them all done by weeks end.

"Brigitta, your play outfit is finished."

"I like it Fräulein, but I never get to go anywhere."

"Brigitta, I'll come up with a way you can go with us, I promise." And she did. She had learned that all the children had bicycles. She found a wagon in the shed that stored their bikes. Phillip who was the grounds keeper was most helpful.

"Philip, is there a way to attach the wagon to Kurt's bike?"

"I think so, Fräulein, let me work on it."

Kurt and Brigitta couldn't have been happier; he enjoyed doing anything for Brigitta. With Gretl on Maria's bike seat, the children went everywhere. Wednesday and Saturday afternoons were their play days. With fresh air and sunshine Brigitta grew stronger and it had also helped Maria; she felt wonderful. The cooler days began; Maria had to direct her activities indoors.

The Captain came home the day they were sitting on the floor singing. Maria had learned that Agathe had taught them all to sing, but they hadn't sung since she died. When Gretl and Marta saw him they ran to him and he gave them both pats on the head. The older ones politely all stood together quietly.

Maria didn't know how to react to him, the older children almost seemed afraid. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Fräulein, may I speak to you in my study?"

"Certainly Captain."

"I hear my children have new clothes you made from fabric you found in the sewing room."

"Yes, Captain, they needed something appropriate to wear when they rode their bicycles."

"I see. I forgot we had them."

"Music Fräulein, I didn't approve music lessons."

"Captain, they already knew these songs. They love to sing."

"Very well Fräulein, just so their studies are not lagging."

"They're not Sir."

She left his study taking a deep breath. "Whew, that was close."

The bell rang for dinner; the children who had been very talkative during dinner when the Captain was away were now just the opposite. Brigitta had been at dinner every night; she asked. "Fräulein, will you start our grace before meals?"

The sign of the cross, "Bless this food and us to thy service. Amen;" again the sign of the cross. The captain was silent, but seemed to approve.

By now Maria had read the story, The Lost Orphan. She read it twice; this was like her story. The author was unknown. Brigitta had a bookmark in its place. Now it all began to make sense, Brigitta had convinced Kurt that their Father could die from a broken heart. He had told his brother and sisters.

She and Frau Schmidt had talked; she told Maria all about the Captain's broken heart. "He loves them dearly but every time he looks at them they remind him so much of her that he shuts them out. It was too much for him after Austria lost its Navy."

The Church's season of Advent was only one week away; Maria wanted to share the celebration with the children. Maria went looking for Frau Schmidt. She found her having tea with Katia, the cook. "There you are, I looked all over for you, almost got lost. I suppose I could have used my whistle."

"Your whistle Maria?"

"Yes, the Captain gave it to me my first day. I thought it was rather odd but I do suppose it could help me if I got lost in this big house."

"You're lucky; all the others he tried to teach them to call the children with it."

"I would never use a whistle to call them."

"What did you want, Maria?"

"Does the Captain celebrate Christmas?"

"He tries, Maria. But it is very difficult. Agathe was almost like a child at Christmas. She loved the holiday."

"I see. Do you think he would mind if I taught them about the Church's celebration of Advent?"

"I'm not sure. You can ask him. He's in his study."

"I will thank you."

When she was nervous, she would sometimes whistle. The tune that came to her mind was, _Whistle while you work._

She approached his open door. "Who's there?" He looked up. "Oh it you Fräulein. Was that you I heard whistling?"

"Yes, Captain, I do that sometimes. May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, ask."

"Do you mind if the children learn about Advent, sir?"

"Advent Fräulein?"

"It's the four weeks before Christmas sir."

"Tell me more."

"Each Sunday we will light a candle; read the Gospel; read a prayer and sing an Advent carol. It's only a way to prepare for the celebration of Christmas."

"That's fine Fräulein. You and Frau Schmidt please do the shopping for the children. I won't be here. I'm taking a ship to the Mediterranean."

Maria was elated to do Christmas shopping for the children. She didn't remember many Christmases, only one, when she had received her guitar. But the Captain not being here by choice angered her.


	5. Change comes slowly

Change comes slowly

On the first Sunday of Advent, Maria gathered the children into one of the small sitting rooms. She had placed the wreath with its four candles on a small table. The short service began with one of the easy Advent carols Maria had taught them. She asked Friedrich to light the first candle, but it was Liesl who asked to read the Gospel; then a simple prayer. "We light this candle to remember that the Christ Child will bring hope into our lives. Amen."

The children sat in silence. "Children it's not a time to be sad. We can still sing happy songs, like this one." She started to sing her version of "Oh, Advent Wreath," sung to the tune "Oh Christmas Tree." That broke the ice and they were ready to sing some more. And sing they did, almost past their bedtime.

"Okay, everyone, upstairs, _macht schnell._" Maria was in such a hurry she left her guitar sitting in the corner.

Maria read the list Frau Schmidt had for the children. "I keep forgetting, with seven children, there is a lot to buy."

"Yes Maria, we won't get it all done today."

Maria was surprised they didn't bring anything home with them; they would be delivered closer to Christmas Eve. They entered the villa laughing and talking, they had had the best time; but suddenly they grew quiet. Both heard the soft plucking of a guitar and a rich baritone voice singing Silent Night.

Maria whispered. "Who's singing?"

"The Captain."

"He sings very well."

"Yes, he and Agathe used to sing together all the time. He also sang with the children, even some of their silly songs."

To get to the stairs, they had to walk past the sitting room. Georg had stopped playing and singing; he was sitting, staring at the wall. Maria saw him wipe his eyes. Frau Schmidt took Maria by the hand and brought her to her room.

"Maria, he would be humiliated if he knew someone saw his emotions."

"Frau Schmidt, have you read Brigitta's story, 'The Lost Orphan.'"

"Yes, she is so worried about him."

That evening, Maria and the children had finished singing; she had sent them up to bed. The Captain stopped her. "Fräulein, please come back downstairs, I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course, Captain, I won't be long."

Maria found him in his study. "I know you don't drink spirits; I asked Katia for some tea and cookies. Have some, please."

"Thank you Captain."

"Fräulein, the children sounded wonderful. I've heard them sing."

"You're welcomed to join us. The children would love to hear you sing. I bet you're a baritone. That is such a wonderful voice, a blend of a tenor and a bass."

"I'd like that Fräulein. Also, I will be here for Christmas. My trip was postponed until after the New Year. Will you help me give the children a proper Christmas?" We will use the drawing room, it can be locked."

"Yes, Captain, I will help you. But I must tell you, I don't know much about a secular Christmas. I never had a true Christmas celebration. So you will have to teach me."

"I can do that. It will fun, Fräulein."

"It's late, I'd better go."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Captain." As she walked away a smile came to her face. Her mind asked. What had happened? He seems happy. The children are going to be so surprised. She ran up the stairs to her room.

The next Sunday, the Captain sat with them. He listened to their singing, Kurt reading the Gospel and Marta reading a very simple prayer. The children were surprised but kept their thoughts to themselves. Maria was sure they were all hoping their Father was finally happy.

School was out for the holidays. Maria turned one of the rooms on the second floor into a craft shop. They would make gifts for each other, the housestaff and of course for their father. All the time they were singing Christmas carols and learning new ones every time they were together. She even had to chase the Captain downstairs. "You'll spoil their surprises, Captain." She had told him.

Seven days before Christmas Eve, the first batch of presents had arrived. The children came down stairs finding the room whose doors were usually always open, were shut tight and locked.

Each night after the children were asleep, the Captain, Maria and Frau Schmidt would spend hours decorating the tree and wrapping and sorting gifts. Maria's head was swimming; she had never seen so many toys; her problem was, she wanted to play with them. Oh how taken she was from the pleasant look she saw on the Captain's face. He was humming and singing the carols right along with her.

The Captain was on the ladder decorating the top of the giant tree; while she and Frau Schmidt took care of the lower branches. The holders for the candles took the longest; they must be very secure so all the candles would remain upright after they were lit.

Christmas Eve is the big day for Austrian families. The children continued to be on their best behavior; all their rooms were neat and clean. Heavy Austrian snow doesn't usually begin until January. December is usually very cold and wet. This week had been cold but mostly sunny.

Maria was getting everyone dressed in their warmest clothing; they had planned on walking to church.

"Fräulein, it's too cold for us to walk. I'll drive, the streets are clear." Maria couldn't disagree. Seven children and two adults crowded into the relatively large car and the Captain drove them the short distance to the parish church.

Maria had learned that the Captain had only come to the Catholic Church after he and Agathe had been married several years; he grew up in the Lutheran tradition. Sadly he had not been to church since Agathe died.

When the service was over she took the family to the side altar to see the Christmas display of Bethlehem; the little figures that represented Mary and Joseph, the shepherds and the wise men were all around a stable with an empty cradle. The baby Jesus would be added after midnight. Marta and Gretl stood amazed; they had never seen it before; and neither had the Captain.

The ride home was noisy and festive; singing carols at the top of their lungs. All in anticipation of what was to come.

"Can we go in now?'

"Not yet children, Katia has prepared a lovely meal. We must eat first or your Fräulein and I may faint from lack of nourishment." Maria had to smile at the Captain's teasing.

Dinner was over and seven children stood in anticipation in front of the drawing room. Frau Schmidt rang a small bell and then their Father spoke the magic words. "Merry Christmas, everyone." The greeting was passed to each person; before they could finish, Maria opened the door.

Surprisingly the children didn't rush inside; they stood there in awe of the beautiful tree; the flickering of the candles from those on top that formed the star to the others all up and down the tree. This was Marta and Gretl's first real Christmas celebration; Maria took them by the hand to find their group of gifts; the others were already tearing off the white paper. There were "Oohs and Aahs" from everyone.

"Fraulein,"

"Yes Captain."

"I need you over here. This is your pile."

"Mine?" Her hands trembled as she unwrapped her gift; she saw two very lovely dresses. "Thank you Captain."

"I have something for you sir. It's at the end of the table." There he saw a lovely wrapped package. Tentatively, he unwrapped it; he found a dashingly handsome tie.

"Thank you Fräulein, it's quite dashing."

"I hope you like it Captain, the children helped me pick it out."

"I do like it, very much."

(1) hurry up


	6. Different feelings

Different feelings

After Maria had put the children to bed, she dressed to leave for Midnight Mass at the Abbey. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard.

"Fräulein, where are you going at this hour?"

"I thought I told you sir, Midnight Mass at the Abbey."

"Fräulein, it's very cold let me drive you."

"Captain, you don't need to, the walk gives me time to pray."

"I insist on driving you to the square. You can walk the rest of the way."

Maria knew there was no use arguing. At first they were both silent. "Thank you Fräulein for making this a wonderful Christmas for my children. It's the first time I've seen them really happy in four years."

"Captain, that's kind of you; but you helped too."

"Here you are Fräulein. Be careful."

"I will and thank you Captain."

Maria now only had a short walk, but it wasn't prayers she said. Her mind was cluttered as she remembered the room full of toys and her own gifts, two beautiful dresses. The children's smiles remained fixed in her mind.

Shortly she arrived at the Abbey, the gate was open; people that lived nearby sometimes came for the service. She took a seat near the back. The choir had just started to sing those familiar hymns of Advent. Later in the service they would sing the joyous carols of Christmas.

Maria had totally different feelings sitting there. The Abbey no longer felt like home. She couldn't understand it. She needed to talk to the Reverend Mother, not sure about what; but something wasn't right.

The beautiful first Mass of Christmas concluded with the quiet singing of Silent Night. Maria departed in the quiet with that song still singing in her mind. When she arrived at the plaza, a surprise waited for her. The Captain stood leaning against his car. He had seen her in the distance. She wasn't hard to see, she was the lone person walking.

"Captain, why are you here?"

"Fräulein, I'm a gentleman. It would be wrong of me to let you walk by yourself this late at night." He opened the car door for her. It was very cold; she did appreciate his kindness.

After he was in the car and had started to drive away, she heard. "Besides, Fräulein, I wouldn't have wanted my Brigitta's teacher to be mistaken for a streetwalker."

"Captain! I'm surprised you have such thoughts."

"Why Fräulein, It is possible."

Now they both laughed. "Thank you, I do appreciate the ride."

"My pleasure Maria."

She heard that. He called me only Maria. He let her out at the front door.

"See you at breakfast Fräulein."

"Yes, Captain."

He took the car around back to park it. As Maria walked to her room, her mind kept repeating, he called me only Maria. It sounded so nice; now she really needed to talk to the Reverend Mother. Maria continued to repeat those words until she fell asleep.

The next day held even more surprises. The Captain joined the children in the ballroom for a game of freeze tag. When Maria had asked him, he had allowed her to use the ballroom for physical activity. It was much too cold for walks.

The Captain expressed heartfelt sadness that he needed to sail after the first of the year. His friend, Charlie, needed a co-captain and he had promised.

"Brigitta."

"Yes Father."

"When I return; I will ask the headmaster of the school if you can attend some classes with the other children."

"Father, do you think he will say yes?"

"Yes, I do Brigitta."

Maria and the children were alone for the next six weeks. To her surprise he wrote letters describing his travels. The children loved his letters and so did Maria. She was looking forward to his return as much as the children were.

Before he came home Maria did visit with the Reverend Mother.

"Maria dear, is everything going well at the Captain's home."

"Oh yes Mother. He's away right now but he has sent us several letters."

"Sister Marguerite said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes, I'm so confused. Is it a sin to like being at his home? I no longer feel like the Abbey is home. I'm so happy at the villa and the Captain is much happier than when we first met last September."

"No Maria. It's not a sin. But it does tell me God may have other plans for you. For now Maria, be happy and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, thank you, I will Reverend Mother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Maria."

"Well Sister Marguerite, I think God has other plans for our Maria."

"Like what Reverend Mother."

"Time will tell us."

The Captain's return was a joyous occasion. The children wanted to know everything about his trip. He kept his promise to Brigitta. She started to attend school on Wednesday and Saturday mornings. One day Maria heard her ask Louisa.

"May I sleep in your room again? I don't want to be all by myself anymore."

"Sure Brigitta, but you know we need to ask father." She immediately found him.

"Of course you may. I'll get Franz and Martha to move all your things today."

"Thank you Father. I'm glad you are so happy."

"So am I Brigitta."

After he left, Brigitta snickered, "I think he likes her."

"Likes who?"

"Fräulein Maria"

"But he's going to see Princess Elsa."

"I wouldn't worry Louisa. He's not going to marry her."

"How do you know?"

"I just know; trust me."


	7. Love

Love

Their father did announce at dinner that he was going to visit Princess Elsa, at her castle in Switzerland; but he planned on being back in only a few days.

That evening he invited Maria to his study after the children went to bed; as before he had a tray of cookies and a pot of tea for her.

"Maria, I've been neglectful in telling you thank you for everything you have done for this family including me."

Maria thought. He said it again, my name without the Fräulein.

"Well Captain you have a wonderful family. It's been my privilege to bring you and the children together; you only needed a push in the right direction."

"You're much too modest Maria. I won't be gone long. I hope we can continue our evening talks when I return."

"That would be nice Captain." Yawning.

"Tired Maria."

"A little, I better go to bed. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight, Maria."

Maria walked up the stairs smiling; her hands against her chest, she could feel her heart racing. She remembered reading about it in the love stories she had read while at the University. "Oh Maria, don't be silly. It isn't anything like that, stop dreaming." But she didn't.

In the morning, Georg boarded a train for the castle. The Princess's butler was there to meet him. "Nice to see you again Captain."

"Thank you Hans, Where is she?"

"On the balcony sir."

"Thank you."

"Oh there you are Georg. I waited dinner for you. Let's sit down."

"Yes, Elsa."

Georg let the evening pass; he would talk to her in the morning.

"Elsa, do you remember when we first talked about marriage?"

"Of course I do, about two years after Agathe died."

"That's about right."

"But Georg, there were so many things I had to do before I could even consider settling down."

"I know Elsa. I'm afraid you waited too long to consider it. I've found someone else, Elsa. I'm sure that now all your obligations are fulfilled, you'll find someone else also."

"Georg, do I know her?"

"No Elsa, she came into my life quite unexpectedly. I can't stay long, I told the children I would be home soon."

"I see. They're very important to you."

"Yes Elsa, we have wonderful times together, playing games and even singing."

"Well, I never knew you were such a family man. If we had married I was going to suggest sending them all to boarding schools."

"Never Elsa, never; I think I'll take my leave and catch the late train out. I wish you only the best. Goodbye Elsa."

"Goodbye Georg; Hans please take Georg to the train station."

"Yes, of course; Georg I'll bring the car to the front."

"I'll be ready and waiting."

The train stopped at the station near the villa; it was only a short walk. Georg knew the way even in the dark. He entered through the back door; Katia was just finishing up in the kitchen.

"Captain, what are you doing home so soon?"

"It didn't take long to say goodbye and wish Elsa well."

"I see; everyone missed you."

"Everyone, Katia?"

"Yes Captain everyone."

Georg left his bag at the foot of the back stairs and went to his study to check the mail. He noticed a light on in one of the sitting rooms. He smiled. There was Maria with a blanket over her; a book on her chest and fast asleep.

"I guess she's one of the everyone." He was quiet as he stood there watching her sleep for several minutes. He knew she was beautiful but seeing her like this, completely unaware; she radiated sweetness, beauty and innocence.

He shuffled his feet slightly. The sound woke her. "Captain, you're home; the children missed you."

"Only the children Maria,"

"No, everyone missed you." She turned and sat up.

"May I Maria." he motioned at the sofa.

"Sure Captain," she patted the space on the sofa next to her. There went her heart again.

"Does, everyone, include you Maria?"

"Why of course sir."

"Maria, why are your hands folded over your heart?"

She blushed. "Trying to keep it still." Now she laughed softly.

"May I." Georg asked as he reached for one of her hands, "What's happening now, Maria?"

"It's even faster, if that's possible."

With his other hand, he touched her face. "Just like I thought, it's smooth and soft and I doubt there's ever been a kiss planted there by a member of the opposite sex."

He slowly leaned forward and kissed that very spot. Maria was speechless, but she didn't move and she wasn't scared.

"Maria, by being yourself, caring, loving and sweet, I have fallen in love with you. Have you ever been in love?"

"No, but I've read about it." His smile was captivating and his eyes, those steel blue eyes, Maria was lost in them. His thumb touched her lips sending shivers up her spine and other sensations she couldn't describe; followed by his lips which gently brushed hers, then lingered for a few seconds, sending Maria's head spinning.

"Captain, is this how love feels?"

"It's only the beginning Maria."

"I never thought I deserved to be loved."

"Why Maria?"

"I'll tell you sometime but not now, I want to only remember that kiss."

"You don't have to remember it Maria. We will kiss many more times if what I believe about you is true. Is the feeling mutual?"

"It seems that way Captain."

"Well, now that we've kissed, don't you think you should call me by my given name?"

Maria buried her head on his shoulder. "I suppose so, Georg."

"That's better. As much as I don't want to, we must say goodnight."

"I know."

"Come, I'll walk with you to the stairs."

She stood on the first step and turned to look at him. He took this opportunity.

"One more to sleep on Maria." He gently kissed her and watched her float up the stairs.

The man was as happy as a lark learning to prey, he took the back stairs two at a time. Georg felt like a new man. He thought. The children, especially Brigitta are going to be thrilled.

Believe it or not sleep came quickly to both – neither could wait for morning.


	8. Surprise

Surprise

Maria had just thrown her legs over the side of the bed with her feet barely touching the floor when she heard a knock and saw a piece of paper slide under her door.

She ran to retrieve it. "Good morning, my love. Meet me in my study. It wasn't a dream Maria, I really do love you. Georg."

She brought the paper to her heart, it was racing again. "Will I ever get used to this." She twirled around, "I don't care" And started to sing, "I'm in love, I'm in love with a wonderful guy."

She dressed hurriedly, putting on one of the dresses Georg had given her for Christmas. Her hair had grown; the natural curls now fell causually around her face. Before leaving her bedroom, she told herself, "Calm down Maria, you're blushing." She didn't care and ran down the stairs; slowing only slightly before his study; then she began to whistle, "I whistle a happy tune."

"Come in Maria."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I heard you darling." He gave her a soft kiss. Her head went swimming and her cheeks got rosier. "You're beautiful sweetheart."

"Oh, Georg, I'm blushing like a school girl."

"That's alright, I love the school girl."

"Are we going to pretend Georg?"

"Do you think you can?'

"I'll try."

"Come on; let's get to the dining room before the children."

"Father, Father, you're home so soon. How was the Princess?"

"Same as usual Brigitta,"

"Is she coming to visit?"

"No visit Brigitta, in fact never."

"Are you sure Father?"

"Of course I'm sure Brigitta."

"Just checking."

"Fräulein, you look different."

"Do I Louisa?"

"You look like you could break out into song at any moment."

"A song like:

I'm so happy, happy here with you  
>All I need I found in you<br>I'm so happy, all I need is you  
>Because you are happy too."<p>

"And who might that be?"

"Your Father." Seven pairs of eyes looked from their Father to their Fräulein.

"I told you Father no longer had a broken heart, Fräulein Maria fixed it."

"Fräulein, come sit by me. Liesl take your Fräulein's place please."

"Brigitta's correct, this woman," he held Maria's hand, "single handedly healed this family especially me. What do think children, should I ask her to marry me?"

Maria's face was truly crimson; they were holding hands, she held on to Georg's tightly. "Yes, yes and more yeses."

"Should I do this properly children?" All he saw were seven affirmative nods. He turned Maria in her chair and got down on one knee. "Maria Kutschera, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the mother to these seven mischievous children?"

"Yes, yes," He drew her face close to his, planting a loving kiss on her sweet lips.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you Georg."

Maria turned to Brigitta, "Your wish came true."

"Yes, all because of you." Now it was tears of happiness she felt running down her face.

"Children, I love all of you too."

"We know, Fräulein, we know."

"Does this mean you will be our Mother?" Gretl asked.

"Yes, sweetie, it does." Gretl's grin showed off her jack-o-lantern smile; having recently lost another tooth.

Katia and Franz came to the door; they had stood silently witnessing everything.

"Are you ready to eat now?"

"I hope so, I'm starved."

"Boys, Fräulein, do they ever think about anything except their stomachs?"

"At some point in their life they do, but Kurt has a lot of growing to do first.

"Isn't that right Georg?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Georg you know exactly what I mean. These seven children are living proof."

"Maria, I'm surprised."

"Didn't you just asked me to marry you and you told me you loved me?" The older children were smiling; snickering and then they couldn't hold it any longer – out right laughing. Thank goodness Gretl and Marta didn't have a clue nor did they ask.

When breakfast was over Georg told his children. "I want everyone to find something to do for a couple of hours; your Fräulein and I need to talk. We'll play games later."

"Maria, I can't believe you said what you did?"

"Why Georg? First boys think about food later love. You were like that I'm sure."

"And where did you learn this?"

"From all the love stories I read at the university."

"So you're not a naïve as I thought."

"Georg, I only know about love from books. I've never experienced it, until now with you. Did I tell you how nice it feels?"

"No."

"It's so nice I was singing in my room. 'I'm in love; I'm in love with a wonderful guy.'" She noticed Georg had a peculiar look on his face. "Were you thinking about something other than falling in love?" The expression on his face told her everything; "you really weren't thinking about love."

Now Georg realized he and Maria had been thinking very differently. "No Maria, I was thinking about his growing into a man."

"Oh no, is that what the children thought too? I'm so embarrassed." She hid her face in her hands. Georg immediately sat beside her; removed hands and kissed her tears.

He smiled. "It seems we weren't on the same page; I'm sorry Maria, I should have known you really are naive."

"Georg, I do know that little boys change just like girls do; I suppose it was a poor choice of words. I hope the children will forgive me."

"Darling, I don't even think they knew what they were laughing about."

"I hope you're right."

Maria fell into his arms. "How come I got so lucky to find you?"

"Like the Reverend Mother told me; 'Find out what God wants not what you think you want.' God didn't want me to live in a convent, so He found a way to send me to you."

"I see you have learned the lessons of the Reverend Mother well."

"I objected and complained but she had the final word and now I have absolutely no regrets."

"You sang last night, so did I, 'I'm as happy as a lark learning to prey.'"

"Did you really?"

"Hummmn"

"Maria, what do you know about society's rules for an engaged couple?"

"Nothing Georg, something tells me I'd rather not know."

"That might have been true if I didn't think of another way. Normally we couldn't live in the same house."

"What are you saying?"

"Let me finish; I've invited people, friends, and some relatives to come visit, so they can watch over us and make sure we don't misbehave."

"Georg, but we wouldn't."

"You and I know that, but people outside these walls don't." Maria appeared shocked but it was cut short by a loud voice, Kurt's shouting "Uncle Max, Uncle Max. Why are you here?"

"There's our first chaperone. Come, let's meet him."

"Max,"

"Georg your invite was rather vague. What's going on?"

"Maria, please meet Max Detweiler."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Max looked first at his friend and then Maria, "Ah, now I understand."

He took Maria's hand for a kiss. "So you're the reason for my friend's smile returning to his face."

"It seems that way, thank you."

By now Kurt had rounded up everyone. Maria noticed they were very happy to see him. He must be someone very special. she thought.

"Father, will you and Uncle Max play freeze tag with us?'

"Sure, why not. Franz, take Max's bag up to the room next to Stefan's please."

"Thanks Franz."

"You're welcome, Herr Detweiler."

Lunch was served after a vigorous game of freeze tag. "Children you are all sitting in different places."

"We can sit anywhere but our Fräulein sits in Liesl's old seat."

"Uncle Max sit beside me," from Brigitta; then "no me," from Marta.

"Shh, shh, you'll all get your chance. I see an empty chair by Liesl."

The children occupied all their time until it was bedtime. Max and Georg sat in his study while Maria put them to bed.

"Where did you find this angel?

"At the Abbey,"

"No, you must be teasing."

"It's true Max. Brigitta became ill after the first week of school; I needed to find a teacher for her. I did some inquiring and was told about this wonderful teacher at the Abbey school. The rest you can see for yourself."

"I'm glad for you Georg. I really am. Now if only the Nazi's will stay out of Austria, everything will be fine."

"I try not to think too much about them. I'll face that challenge when it happens."


	9. Sharing

Sharing

"Max, I never thought I would be this happy again; but I've been given a second chance at love and I intend to live life again with Maria, the children and our children if God blesses us with them. Let me go up and say goodnight, I'll be back shortly."

Maria and Georg returned to his study and chatted with Max a while longer. "I must ask Fräulein - ."

"Herr Detweiler, please call me Maria."

"Then, I insist on Max." Maria smiled as he continued. "How did you perform this miracle?'

"Max, I wouldn't call it a miracle, I believe God worked through me; I don't think either Georg or myself can tell you how or when – it happened slowly. The celebration of Christmas was a big push in the right direction. I'm sure you gentlemen will talk until late, I need my beauty sleep.

"If it's nice tomorrow, the children want to go for a bike ride. I hope you will both join us."

"I think we can. Max, enjoy a nightcap while I walk Maria to the stairs."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"For what Georg?"

"Everything, you know Max called you an angel and I agree with him."

"Now look what you have done; my cheeks feel like burning embers."

"And you look beautiful." After giving her a sweet slightly lingering kiss, Maria walked up the stairs; she turned and looked down, Georg was still watching her.

"Goodnight Georg," She blew him a kiss.

"Goodnight darling."

By afternoon the next day the sun had warmed up the temperature; it became a lovely day for a bike ride. The extra bikes were cleaned up and ready for Max and Georg."

"Uncle Max, did you see my wagon on Kurt's bike? Fräulein Maria did that for me. I'm still not able to ride a bike, so I let Kurt pull me. It's fun."

"I see Brigitta; it's nice to see you so happy and stronger. You know your Uncle Max worried about you." She motioned for him to lower his face and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. He returned one of his own.

The children were no longer wearing the play clothes that Maria had made for them; but they were dressed appropriately for a bike ride. For two hours they rode everywhere – through the Plaza, then to the Mirabel Gardens and finally the road to Aigen and the lane to the villa.

"Georg, I don't know how you do it. I'm beat; I need a nap before dinner." Max disappeared to his room.

"Children, your Uncle Max is tired he went up for a nap. Do you think you keep yourselves occupied quietly while your Fräulein and I talk?"

"Father, could we play quiet games in the sitting room?"

"That's fine, Liesl."

Maria ran upstairs to freshen up and then joined Georg in his study.

"Maria, tomorrow we need to go to the Abbey, don't you think?"

"Yes, we do need to talk to Reverend Mother."

"Max and Frau Schmidt can look after the children. I don't worry about them anymore, planning tricks for their teachers or the other governesses."

Maria laughed. "Brigitta told me I was number twenty-seven."

"Yes, the one God sent to me. He did a much better job than I did." Georg reached for Maria's face for a kiss.

"My good friend Harold's wife, Eleanor, wants to help you plan the wedding. She knows everything about weddings; Frau Schmidt will help with the guest list."

"Thank you Georg, I had no idea even where to begin."

After breakfast the next day, the newly engaged couple left the children in the capable hands of Max and Frau Schmidt. They had a pleasurable drive to the Abbey. They walked to the gate together. Maria pulled the cord; the bell rang. She was noticed.

"Maria, Maria, please come in."

"Sister Marguerite, please meet Captain von Trapp."

"Hello sir."

"My pleasure Sister."

"May we see the Reverend Mother?"

"Yes, wait here. I'll find her."

"Are men allowed in the Abbey, Maria?"

"Yes, Georg." She looked at him. "Are you nervous?"

"Well, Maria it's not everyday you ask a Reverend Mother if you can marry one of her postulants."

"It will be fine Georg, trust me."

"Maria, Reverend Mother is in her office. Do you remember the way?"

"Of course I do. Georg follow me." She took him up a staircase to a small courtyard and approached a closed door. Maria knock firmly on the thick door. A gentle voice spoke. "Enter please."

"Maria dear, you look lovely and this gentleman with you is the Captain?"

"Yes, Reverend Mother, Captain Georg von Trapp."

She smiled. "Do you have news for me?"

"The Captain would like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, you may ask," as she continued to smile.

"Reverend Mother, I think you already know why we are both here."

"Yes, I have a good idea."

"Did you know you sent me an angel? Maria has single handedly healed a grief filled family. My children and I will always be grateful. It's very simple; I love this woman and wish to have her as my wife. May we have you're your blessing?"

"Most certainly, you may have my blessing. But I must ask. Is this what you want Maria?"

"Yes, Reverend Mother, for the first time in my life I feel in my heart the love of this man and also of his children. I now know this is God's plan for me."

"Yes, my child I believe the same."

"Thank you for taking me and giving me the chance to allow God to work his plan through me. I will never forget you, the other sisters or the Abbey."

"Come back sometime Maria and bring the children. I'd love to meet them; especially the one who caused all this to happen."

"Yes, Brigitta would love to meet you too."

"Good day Maria, Captain."

Maria had the urge to run to the Abbey gate; she wanted so much to hold Georg's hand or slip her arm around his waist; but she had to wait until the gate closed behind them.

Maria grabbed Georg's hand and held it tightly. "How do you feel Maria?"

"I though I might be sad but I'm not; like I sang; I'm in love with a wonderful guy." Georg slipped his arm around her waist as they walked the short distance to his car. They were on the way to becoming a real family.

While they were gone the children told Max all about how their father had asked Maria to marry him.

"Fascinating children; better than any fairytale. Right, Gretl?"

"Fairytales aren't true, but Father marrying our Fräulein is real."


	10. Wedding plans

Wedding plans

Maria and Eleanor took over the room upstairs that had been their craft room before Christmas. They were looking over menus for the luncheon and designs for the wedding cake. This was not an extravagant wedding; that wasn't Maria and Georg had told her he had no requests. Frau Schmidt sat with them composing the guest list.

"Georg, this is the fourth time you've come up here. Is something wrong?

"No, nothing is wrong Maria. How's the guest list coming along, Frau Schmidt?

"It's complete; would you like to look at it?"

"Thank you Frau Schmidt, I think I can cross off some of these distant relatives and replace them with some of my navy friends. Maria, have you decided on a church?"

"Yes, our parish church; the Abbey chapel is too small and St. Benedictine's Cathedral is much too large. Is that alright?"

"Perfect Maria, are you going to be done soon?"

"Why do you ask, Georg?"

"I miss your company."

"I'll be down soon; I'll come to your study." She blew him a kiss.

After he departed, she heard, "Maria what have you done to that man?" The ladies all had a good laugh; and Maria hid her face to cover her red cheeks.

Eleanor would take Maria's choices to the caterer and the bakery. Maria had some specific requests for the flowers. In a few weeks, she and Eleanor would meet with them; she wanted lots of Edelweiss and white roses.

True to her word, Maria joined Georg in his study. They sat close on the sofa. Georg had his arm around her holding her close; with his other hand he played with hers; feeling for the place where his ring would be placed. They talked; the door remained wide open for everyone who passed by to see them.

"I can't wait until we are married and have some privacy."

"Georg, I want to be married as much as you do," as she lay her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me, why did you think you didn't deserve to be loved?"

"You do need to know my past. I hope it won't happen, but I am prone to nightmares just like Marta and Gretl."

"About what Maria?"

"Like your children, my mother died before I was two; I was told from pneumonia. She and my father had only been married a few years. My father, sadly, had lost his first wife in a carriage accident. I believe it was too much for him. He died before I turned nine."

"Who took care of you?"

"The first few years an elderly cousin; I owe her my deep faith. But that was all negated when I became an orphan. The court appointed my guardian; he was not a nice man. Let me say, he took out his wrath on me. Finally, after I graduated Secondary School, I got away from him and left for Vienna where I attended the Progressive School for Education.

As you know, schools at that time tried to turn you away from the church; young minds can be so easily swayed."

Georg knew exactly what she was saying. He did not voice it; but that was Hitler's plan – to use young minds.

"I learned the truth before it was too late. I came to Nonnberg as a way to thank God, but He had other plans for me."

"Maria, after we are married, never be afraid to tell me you need to be held, if your nightmares begin again."

"Thank you, sweetheart," then kissed him softly.

"My father died early also, when I was four. My bother and I were sent away to military school. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy time. I grew up fast. I found my love for the sea, the Navy, my fascination for submarines; a fascination that took me to war; which Austria lost."

Maria turned his face to her, "I know the rest, Georg. We both need to put the past away and focus on our future."

"Yes, my love, we do."

Knock, knock –

"Yes, Max.

"You two have been in here for hours."

"We're just talking."

"Well, I have seven children who want their Fräulein. They're tired of their Uncle Max."

"Thanks Max, I'll go see what the children need."

As Max would learn, they would spend hours talking until the wedding; as much as they were in love; they limited their closeness. But not kisses which they shared whenever they felt like it. The children were always hiding their eyes; pretending not to see but giggling loudly.

In a few days, the two ladies took their first shopping trip to look for Maria's gown. It was quite a surprise to Maria to find them so expensive. "Maria, Georg told me you would be concerned but to tell you to get what you really want."

"He's so sweet." The second gown Maria tried on she fell in love with and it fit her perfectly.

"Maria, I have never had a customer whose gown needed no alterations. You're a perfect size. Are you going to add a tulle veil?

"Should I Eleanor?"

"They are lovely."

"Let me try on one, not too long."

"I have several choices. This one will fall even with the train of the gown."

"I think I like that one. Oh it's perfect." Maria's eyes watered looking at herself in the mirror. "I've been so blessed."

"You deserve it Maria, look at all the happiness you have brought to this family."

"Thank you Eleanor."

"Hazel, we'll be back in a week with all the girls, school will be out then."

"I'll have a good selection for them to choose from."

When they returned each girl found a special dress; short matching head coverings were selected; according to the tradition that all girls and women's heads must be covered in church.

Eleanor also made sure Maria had proper clothes for her honeymoon. The suit they picked out for her to wear when they left was a stunning rose color; and fit her curves nicely. "Are you sure this is okay Eleanor?"

"Georg will love it." She gave Maria a smile that made her blush.

The two ladies left the store laughing and talking. "Eleanor, thank you for everything; I could never have done all this by myself."

"I loved every minute; you know I never had a daughter of my own; so I became a wedding planner."


	11. The wedding

Wedding

The days had seemed to disappear; all of a sudden it was the Friday before the wedding. Father Martin held a short rehearsal that morning to be sure everything would go smoothly.

Later that day the girls wanted to practice, using the great hall as the aisle and the stairs to the front door as the altar stairs. Even the boys practiced; they were escorting Maria down the aisle. They had begged Frau Schmidt to play the role of Maria. She stood watching; she was so proud of them; soon they would be her children; tears came to her eyes.

"They love you Maria" Georg wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I was watching you as you watched them practice. You're their angel too."

"Georg, I didn't want to cry; but I'm so happy, my life is perfect."

"I can say the same Maria." He turned her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Mother, why are you crying?"

"That sounds so nice, Gretl. I'm so happy because I have seven wonderful children.

All the others had heard Gretl and stopped rehearsing; just stood there smiling at their Father and almost new Mother. "Everyone, I think that's enough practicing, okay?"

"I think Liesl's right; besides Frau Schmidt is getting tired."

"Thank you Georg, now girls let's go up stairs and make sure you have all your slips and crinolines to go under those beautiful dresses you chose".

"Maria, are you packed?"

"Yes, Eleanor helped me yesterday. I have only a few things to add."

They had decided it would be easier for Georg to spend the night with the Ebersols; he had fewer things to bring; his formal dress uniform was already there. It was ten in the evening; Harold and Eleanor who had joined them for dinner were ready to leave.

"Maria, it's time."

"I know." They were standing inside his study, the door open as usual.

"Maria, tomorrow at this time we will be on our train to Paris. We have a lifetime ahead of us." He kissed her lovingly.

"Walk to the car with me." He had already said goodnight to the children. Maria watched as they drove out the gate; thinking, "Tomorrow I will be his wife. O dear," but a happy "oh dear" and ran inside singing, "I'm gettin' married in the mornin' Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime; so get me to the church on time."

Maria went to each room and found all the children asleep. She decided to take her bath that night. Eleanor's hairdresser was coming at nine in the morning. Isabel would help Frau Schmidt with the girls. Max was there to help the boys. Eleanor would help her dress.

Maria rode with Eleanor and Harold; they formed a procession driving to the church. Eleanor quickly whisked Maria into the Bridal room; to be sure Georg would not see her. A knock at the door had Reverend Mother and a few of the sisters waiting to see her.

"Maria, you are so beautiful. I've seen many brides but you are special." Maria bowed and kissed her ring. "Bless you my child. God be with you." Hugs from the others sent them scurrying inside the church.

It was time. Maria approached the doors to the sanctuary. A musical interlude sounded from the organ; then three trumpet notes and the doors opened. She saw him; her heart began to race, oh, he's so handsome. He saw her and his eyes were focused directly on her face. She's so beautiful, my angel, and now even his heart sped up.

The girls hymn began; Eleanor started them; Marta and Gretl, Brigitta, Louisa and finally Liesl. The music changed; three more trumpet notes and Maria started down the aisle; her hand resting on Friedrich's arm and Kurt was walking beside her carrying her prayer book; he had their rings in a bag in his pocket.

Maria knew if she looked directly at Georg she would tear-up, so she focused on a cross just to the left of his face. At the foot of the altar the boys surprised her; they each kissed her on the cheek. She heard Georg say quietly, "thank you boys." He took the hand she had just released from Friedrich's arm; holding only her fingers he helped her climb the five steps to the altar floor.

The only thing Georg and Maria wanted was to be married; Father Martin kept it traditional and only included the required elements. Facing each other, holding hands they responded to the commitment of a life long covenant with the other.

As per church tradition, they sat on opposite sides of the altar for the readings from scripture. Father Martin stood in front of the altar; that was their signal to stand beside him once again facing each other.

The church was very quiet; neither Georg nor Maria realized. They were only focused on each other. There was no quiver or hesitation in their voices as they spoke their vows.

"Georg, please take Maria's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands and then Father Martin said, "Maria, please take Georg's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"May I have the rings?" Kurt placed the rings in the blessing bowl. "These rings I now ask God to bless; that they will be a sign that you are bound one to the other."

"Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

"Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow; always to remember how much I love and honor you."

"With the speaking of their solemn vows; joining of hands and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife forever."

The service concluded; the communion prayers had been completed; the couple now knelt at the altar for the blessings; ending with:

"May the Lord mercifully look with favor upon you and fill you with all Spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully live together in this life and forever."

The newly married couple gracefully descended the five steps to the aisle that would take them outside; they walked out briskly to the musical recession. They and the children waited in a side courtyard until the guests had left.


	12. Reception and beyond

Reception and beyond

"Mother, mother, you're beautiful."

"Yes, so beautiful I thought I would faint."

"Georg, you didn't, did you?"

"No sweetheart, but I do agree with everyone, you are striking."

"Now, Georg what did I tell you about telling me those kind of things."

"And I told you, I like to make you blush."

"Children, you were wonderful; and everyone looks so nice; now a kiss for each of my children."

Max had stayed behind. "Okay everyone back in the church for a few pictures."

"Hurry up, I'm hungry Uncle Max."

"Now Kurt, be patient, you're not going to starve to death."

"Just one more of the happy couple; got it."

"Maria and Georg stay where you are, Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa on the next step; on the next one Kurt, Marta, Gretl and Brigitta; perfect. Let me take one more to be sure; all done, let's go your guests are waiting."

Their cars were outside the church ready to take them the short distance to the villa. The children and Max were in the first car; as soon as it stopped they were out quickly and rushed inside. Georg and Maria's car pulled into the circle; Georg helped Maria and her gown out of their car and waited for Max to open the doors to the villa.

In a loud voice they heard: "I give you Baron and Baroness von Trapp." In they walked to the cheers of all their guests. "Okay you two, give them what they've been waiting for."

Georg teased Maria and dipped her before giving her an affectionate loving kiss – to a roaring sound of applause. Of course Maria blushed. "My bride blushed and I didn't say a word."

"Georg, did you have to tell everyone how easily I blush."

"Sweetheart, you are so beautiful when you blush."

"Georg stop, you're making it worse."

"Come on sweetheart, let's meet our guests." He put his arm around her for an affectionate hug.

The couple stood in the hall to greet all their guests; accepting congratulations from them all. Georg took some gentle ribbing from his navy buddies. The complements and all the kisses to her hand had Maria in a perpetual blush.

As with most couples at their wedding reception, Maria and Georg were anxious to leave on their honeymoon. It was a wonderful party, everyone danced with everyone; a light meal was served in the courtyard.

Soon everyone heard the children, "cut the cake, cut the cake." Actually Max was leading the chant. The couple was more than willing; that meant they were one step closer to leaving. With Georg's hand on top of hers, they cut a small slice just for them; Georg took a piece to feed to Maria. "Georg, that's a mighty big piece."

"You like cake Maria."

"Yes but not that much all at once."

"Just trying to be helpful; he put it down on the plate and cut it in half."

"Better, here's your piece; see it's much smaller."

"Father, Mother, hurry up we want some too."

With the children's encouragement, they politely fed each other; Georg even fed her the remainder of the piece he had cut. They left everyone having cake and their beverage of choice and dashed upstairs to change; their train left in an hour.

Georg met Maria outside her room. "Your gown was beautiful but this suit is stunning; turn around Maria." Maria remembered Eleanor's words; she smiled to herself.

"Thank you sweetheart, you look mighty fine yourself."

"You're too kind. Are you ready?"

"Paris here we come."

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs and directly outside to a waiting car. The children lined the way; each receiving a kiss from their new mother; the boys a hug from their father; the girls a kiss on their cheek. They were whisked away to the train station.

Georg had reserved a compartment suite; with their bags put away they sat on the bench waiting for the ticket master to come through.

"Are you hungry Maria?"

"I suppose I am; I know I didn't eat very much at the reception.

"Me neither, come on let's go to the dining car."

"A dining car Georg?" Maria had never been on a train for a long ride; only small local rides when she was younger.

"Yes, darling, it looks just like a restaurant. You'll see."

The walk was a little frightening for Maria, the walkway between the cars moved slightly from side to side. "Hang on to me Georg."

"I will Maria, you'll be fine." Georg held her hand tightly.

"This is beautiful; very elaborate Georg."

"Seating for two, Monsieur."

"Please." They sat on the same side of the table so they could be close.

"Maria, will you join me in a glass of champagne?"

"Yes, but with food; maybe cheese and crackers."

Maria sipped hers. "Will I ever get used to it tickling my nose?"

"I'm afraid not Maria; it comes with the drink."

They each had a small meal before returning to their compartment suite.

"I think we should try to get some sleep. Did you put a night gown in your overnight bag?"

"Yes, Georg."

"You go in the bathroom first, I'll change out here."

As much as they loved each other, the train was not the place for their first intimacy. They lay down together and kissed each other goodnight; knowing that the intimate moment they both desired would come in the hotel room in Paris.

Georg slept on his back, so Maria curled up beside him with her one arm resting across him. They slept that way until the jerking of the cars woke them both. It was almost daylight; they decided to dress and sit on the bench together and wait for the train to reach Paris.

It wasn't long before the train began to slow and the conductor came through announcing, "next stop Paris France." They waited for the porter to come for their bags. He followed them to the taxi stand and loaded their bags in the trunk. Georg tipped him and returned to help Maria into the backseat.

"Where to sir?"

"Grande Hotel de Paris."

"A ten minute ride; I will have you there quickly."

"Welcome to Paris Madam and Monsieur." They heard from the doorman.

"Thank you sir; Maria, after you darling."

At the registration desk, Georg ordered a small plate of pastry and cheese along with hot coffee and tea. The bellhop followed them with their bags; placing them inside on the rack. After receiving his tip he quickly left the room.

"Do you really want to eat Georg?"

"No, but I will if you do."

"Hold me Georg; I don't want to wait any longer to be close to you."

The radio in the room was already set on a station that played soft mood music; it played in the background. One particular song was a slow cheek to cheek song; Georg offered Maria his hand and the two held each other that close, not just cheeks their entire bodies were touching and moving slowly to the music.

"Maria, I've wanted to hold you this close for a long time?"

"Me too Georg, this feels so nice. I love you darling.

"Sweetheart, I love you twice as much," he teased

"I'll let that pass; kiss me Georg."

"My pleasure Maria," he started kissing her softly all over her face – lips, cheeks, eyes, forehead, and neck – all the while unbuttoning the buttons to her suit jacket. She was already euphoric and could barely return his kisses. She felt his hands on the bare skin of her arms as he removed her suit jacket.

His lips soon found the bare skin of her shoulders and slightly further to the skin of her chest. "Maria, you need to take off my coat and tie." He whispered between kisses.

He backed away slightly as she started to loosen his tie and then the buttons on his coat; as she peppered him with kisses of her own. Next she managed to undo all the buttons to his shirt, but he needed to remove it.

Georg then picked up his bride and carried her off to bed; where they finished undressing each other. Maria found making love was so natural; she wasn't scared; and of course it helped, Georg was in no hurry. He prolonged the fulfillment as long as they could; Georg took her gently to him and filled her – experiencing the ecstasy of the phrase "and two shall become one."

They lay together for awhile, letting their heart rates slow and catching their breath. "Maria my darling, you were wonderful." He showered her with small kisses touching her face with soft caresses.

"Indescribable Georg," returning his kisses. Georg reached down and found the covers; pulling them up. They lay close together; and slept until late afternoon.

"Let's go get an early dinner."

"Are we going anywhere fancy?"

"No, they take too long, I'm rather hungry. Is that alright?"

"That's fine sweetheart."

The couple walked hand in hand down the stairs. Georg asked the concierge for suggestions for dinner; he gave them directions to several choices; all near-by. As they walked around hand in hand, they observed smiles from all who passed by them.

For the next days, they were tourists and lovers.


	13. A wire from Salzburg

A wire from Salzburg

Max and the children were in town the day the stormtroopers marched into Salzburg. "Quickly children get in the car we need to get home."

"Uncle Max why are there so many soldiers in the square?"

"I don't know Friedrich." He repeated, "Please get in the car."

Frantically he drove home. As they turned into the circle they saw a large Nazi flag hanging from the house. "Quickly children inside."

In the great hall, all of the housestaff were pacing around waiting for them. The door opened, Frau Schmidt rushed to the children. "Come with me please so the men can talk." She hurried them upstairs.

"Max, they were here looking for Georg; they can't come back. You need to send a wire to Georg in Paris."

Max immediately left using the back road; even though it would take him longer he was sure he wouldn't be seen. Max remembered the code they used during the war and sent the telegram.

Georg and Maria were two weeks into their honeymoon; Georg had wanted to stay for six weeks but Maria worried too much about the children. They had compromised; four weeks in Paris; Georg couldn't keep her all to himself but if the truth be told he was also worried but for other reasons; the sabre rattling of the Germans was becoming louder and closer.

Coming in from an outing, the desk clerk saw him. "Captain, I have a telegram for you."

"Thank you sir," hastily he put it his pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it Georg?"

"I will when we get upstairs."

He knew it must contain some distressing news; there would no other reason for anyone to send a wire. He tried his best not to show his concern; luckily when they got to their room Maria had to use the bathroom.

While Maria freshened up he read it. It took him a long minute, it was in code. Once he deciphered the encryption, it read:

Nazis everywhere

No come

Go to London

Sail ship new world all

Maria emerged from the bathroom; he quickly put the paper in his pocket. He couldn't hide it. Maria already knew him as well as he knew himself. "Georg, who was it from?"

Georg knew they had no time to waste. He had to tell Maria; there was no easy way to soften the unexpected news and what they needed to do.

"Maria, sit down with me. The telegram was from Max. We can't go home."

"What do you mean we can't go home?"

"There are Germans everywhere."

"The children Georg – the children," she was trembling and tears ran down her face uncontrollably.

Immediately he took her in his arms, his hand softly caressing her face; "I know Maria, I know – I'm scared for them too. We must stay calm. I need your strength Maria and your prayers. We need to get to London as soon as we can." He held her even tighter if that was possible, "then we must sail to America."

"America, Georg, why?" She cried out.

"It's the only place we will be safe. I don't know how, but Max has a plan to get the children on a ship soon."

They clung to each other and they cried together. Yes, Georg was a naval hero, but when things affected his family, his emotions were just as raw as Maria's. It took them a few minutes but they both gained their composure.

"Maria, are you alright up here by yourself. I need to check on the train schedule?

"Yes, sweetheart, I can do that. Please be careful."

"I will."

Maria sat there staring out the window, praying. No specific prayer, she repeated over and over, "Help us. Guide us. Be with us."

It didn't take Georg long. "We can leave tonight, in two hours Maria. We can pack that quickly." He pulled out their luggage and they began to pack, not concerned about being neat.

Georg went down again, paid their bill and called for a taxi. A bellhop returned with him and brought their luggage to the waiting zone.

"Monsieur von Trapp?"

"Yes, to Grande train station."

Maria was shaking as Georg took her arm and helped into the backseat of the taxi. He checked to be sure all their luggage was loaded into the trunk; he tipped the porter and joined Maria.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I can't seem to stop shaking." He slid his arm around her waist and brought her close to him; his other hand held hers tightly.

The train station porter assisted Georg with their bags; Maria and Georg were able to find an empty compartment. Georg tipped the porter and quickly closed the door. Once inside, they pulled down the shade and embraced. "Tell me Georg, What's next?"

"This train will get us into Calais around three in the morning; the first ferry across the English Chanel isn't until six. We will stay in the train station until time to find a taxi to take us to the ferry. The Port of London is not far; the next ship sails tomorrow.

"While I was at the front desk, I sent Max a wire, telling him we are on our way. Maria, I'm sure they have the children ready to leave, if they haven't left already."

"Georg, do you really think so?"

"Yes I do." He kissed her, before they sat down.

"After they punch our tickets, we need to try and get some sleep." The ticket master loudly announced his presence, "Tickets please tickets."

Georg opened the door and handed him their tickets. "There are several stops before Calais; we should be in around three."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, Maria, do you want to lie on my lap or just against my shoulder?"

"On your shoulder; you need to sleep too, Georg."

"I will."

The two stayed that way for only about an hour; they were too nervous to sleep any longer. They sat close together; holding hands but not talking very much; Maria was praying and Georg's thoughts were with Max and the children and whoever else who had decided to leave with them.


	14. Children

Children

Instead of returning to the villa, Max drove to Harold and Eleanor's home. He frantically rang the bell.

Harold himself opened the door. "Max, what's wrong?"

Max didn't hesitate; he had no time to waste. "The stormtroopers are in the city; they came to the villa looking for Georg. He and Maria can't come home. I need your help."

"Of course Max; we've already packed up the house. We knew danger was coming. What can we do?"

"Eleanor, can you still ride a bicycle?"

"It's been awhile but I'm sure I can."

"My idea is to have you and the children ride their bikes to the Abbey. I'll arrange vehicles to take you to the last train station in Salzburg. Your tickets will take you through Austria to Bern Switzerland where you change trains to the Port of Amsterdam.

"Max, I have some cash on hand; take it and offer it to the housestaff; they may want to leave after everyone else is gone. I'll buy all the tickets."

"I never expected this, thank you."

"Anything to help get the children to Georg and Maria."

Harold and Eleanor returned to the villa with Max. "Uncle Max, why do we have the flag with the spider hanging on our house?"

"Children I need you to listen to me carefully. The people who like that flag want to take your father to their navy."

"Take Father to Hitler's navy; he would never go, Uncle Max." Liesl explained.

"Yes, we know that but these people are very evil, they would take him no matter what your father said. Now listen, your Father and Mother are not coming home."

"Not coming home, where are they going?"

"Far away so Hitler's men can't find him."

"We won't ever see them again," Marta cried out. There were a few seconds of silence as what Marta had said sunk in; then the children began to wail in tears; their crying was uncontrollable. Nothing the adults could do seemed to calm them. Finally Liesl, still sobbing asked. "Uncle Max, what's going to happen to us?

"Frau Eleanor will tell you the plan, I need to leave. I must take care of some business. I'll see you in a few days."

Max left out the back door and walked to the train station in the back of their property. Stefan walked part way with him; "Stefan, here's some money, please see that the others get a part; they can use it to leave the country; if they so wish."

He took the train only as far as the city stop near the Abbey. After his visit there; he stopped by the telegram office and instructed the delivery boy to deliver any wire for him to the villa.

"Frau Eleanor, tell us please."

"For now, believe what I tell you; you will be with your parents soon, I promise. Tomorrow I must go the Abbey and talk to the Reverend Mother about the plan."

The remainder of the day all the children were very quiet; their young minds couldn't comprehend what was happening. They mostly sat and stared out the window. That night Frau Schmidt took Gretl and Marta into her bed to sleep; Brigitta and Louisa crowded into Liesl's bed. Kurt and Friedrich both seemed to have grownup instantly.

Before daylight the next morning, the Abbey bell rang. "Yes, may I help you madam?"

"I'm Eleanor."

"Yes, she's expecting you."

"Frau Eleanor, it's sad that we must meet again under the mask of secrecy. Max told me the plan. You really think they can ride their bicycles here?"

"Yes, we think acting as normal as we can is the best diversion. I'll be using Maria's bike with the seat for Gretl

"Does anyone know if Maria and the Captain have left Paris?"

"Yes, we got a wire from Max."

"At two o'clock, I will unlock the gate."

"Pray for us Reverend Mother."

"You can believe the whole Abbey will be praying."

Eleanor returned to the villa while it was barely getting daylight. The children had awoken early; they were all dressed and waiting for her.

"At two o'clock, we will ride our bicycles to the Abbey; arrangements have been made to take us by train to a ship that will take everyone to America where your Mother and Father will be waiting for you."

The rest of the morning, the children were extremely quiet; Liesl and Friedrich tried their best to be strong for the others. Eleanor heard her tell them; "Remember what Mother always believed; God will be with us. In a few days we will all be together again."

"Do you really think so Liesl?"

"Yes, everyone I do."

Harold put their travel bags and one bag that contained all of Georg's important papers and their valuables in his car and drove to the Abbey where he would wait for them.

It was time. "Okay, let's go children." They went out the back door to the bike shed; with Eleanor and Gretl in the lead, they said goodbye to their home.

They tried to be unsuspecting they sang like they normally did when they left the villa on a bike ride; although not a loudly as usual, one could hear; "Raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens, these are a few of my favorite things…;" all the way down the lane to the road that would take them into town.

Friedrich had good eyes; he kept them straight ahead. He saw no one except one, who was waiting at the bus stop, Lieutenant Bittinger, a friend of Georg's. As soon as the children passed by and were out of sight, he walked away. On a bench in the Plaza was Franz Isenhart keeping a watchful eye.

The Abbey was in view; Friedrich got off first and pushed the gate open. The others rode straight into the Abbey. Friedrich closed it and one of the sisters appeared immediately and locked it.

Their bikes were parked out of sight; there was a plan to get them out of the Abbey long after they were gone.

"Thank goodness you made it; praise God."

"Yes, Reverend Mother, we had no problems; I didn't see any soldiers until we got in the Plaza. They paid no attention to us; although my heart did take a leap when I saw them."

"I'm sure it did Eleanor. Are the children doing well?"

"Yes, very quiet, no crying since they were first told about their parents."

Eleanor checked with the children. "Does anyone need to use the bathroom before we leave?"

In a few minutes they were ready to leave the Abbey. The sisters had packed two small baskets of food for them to take for the next leg of their journey. They stood while the Reverend Mother blessed each one. "God is with you, always remember."

From the Abbey, they were taken in various vehicles to a train station out of Salzburg's city limits. It was going to be a long trip, almost twenty-four on the train; traveling all night. Eleanor was amazed at the children; she knew they were scared but no one cried. Gretl sat with Liesl; Louisa looked after Marta and Kurt was Brigitta's companion. Friedrich matured overnight and took Georg's place.

A/N: Rolf was not the delivery boy, I didn't want to use him in this story.


	15. Calais

Calais

The train began to slow, Georg and Maria heard. "Calais, next stop; prepare for departure, the end of the line." The train's porter was most kind and helped them into the station with their bags. Georg tipped him generously.

"Maria, I'll watch our bags; you go freshen up."

"I won't be long."

"Maria, will you be okay for a few minutes."

"Yes Georg."

French police routinely patrolled the station; they stood near-by as they saw Georg head for the restroom, and waited for him to return. Georg noticed, "Merci beaucoup." The policeman tipped his cap toward Georg; they resumed their patrol. By four-thirty a coffee shop opened; Georg and Maria waited for some freshly brewed coffee and purchased a small breakfast biscuit.

Shortly they went outside and stood in the taxi zone. In a few minutes several arrived; by then many other passengers emerged from the train station all in search of a taxi.

"Where to sir?"

"The ferry landing."

It was only a five minute ride. Georg paid and tipped the driver. Already there were a large number of people boarding; Georg searched for seats, "Maria this way, I see two seats together."

A young man walking beside them noticed Maria was struggling with the heavier bag. He had heard Georg speak to her; in fluent German, Georg heard. "May I help your wife with her bags?"

Georg acknowledged him. "That's very kind, yes and thank you." Maria knew she could walk no further and gratefully let the young man carry them. When they got to their seats, Georg attempted to pay him.

"No payment sir; it's the right thing to do." He smiled and went on his way and disappeared in the crowd.

Georg and Maria sat down. "That was nice of him."

"Yes it was, he was following God's commandment, 'do unto others as you would like others to do for you.'"

"My angel has the right words once again." Georg put his arm around her and drew her close. "Are you alright darling?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Maria took his other hand to hold with both of hers. They sat like that for the entire trip across the English Chanel; which took less than an hour. Georg pulled Maria close and gave her a kiss on her temple. She acknowledged him by resting her head against his shoulder. They sat silently; the ferry was extremely noisy; from the sound of the engines and all the passengers trying to talk over them.

They waited for most of the people to leave. An attendant helped carry their bags down the loading ramp. The moment they stepped foot on the ground in London they felt relief; they were safe; almost immediately they were very tired; you might say their adrenaline had slowed down.

Another taxi took them the short ride to their hotel. Although it was now daylight they went right to bed; after only a few kisses they fell asleep and slept soundly for a couple of hours.

It was late afternoon when they left the hotel in search of a restaurant. "This is not a very pretty part of London, Maria."

"Yes, I noticed; I only see trucks and warehouses; and our hotel."

"Tourists don't spend much time here. Usually they head for Buckingham Palace and all the other great structures in the center of London." This was no time for sightseeing; they were a couple on a mission; to get on a ship and meet their children in America.

After stopping at a café for a small meal, the couple walked back to the hotel. Maria noticed a Seaman's chapel. "Georg, let's go in for a minute."

They sat. Maria prayed several prayers; one for their safety and another for the children. A priest came and sat beside Georg but not for very long. As he walked away Georg noticed a piece of paper lying on the pew. He was about to call the priest back but then he saw his name on it. It was folded; he opened it and read.

"They're safe, 'M'."

He held on to it until they returned to their room. "Maria, they're safe."

"How do you know?"

"Did you see the priest sit beside me?"

"Yes."

"He left this." He handed her the piece of paper.

"Georg, God is with us. He told Max to send that message here, knowing that we would stop in to pray. It's one of those little miracles, Georg; God does it all the time."

"I know Maria, I know."

"Where do you think they are?"

"Probably just out of Austria; they still have a long train ride through Switzerland; I'm sure they will sail from the Port of Amsterdam. They should arrive there tomorrow and will spend a night in a hotel just like we did, and sail the next day."

"So they may only be a day behind us?"

"Yes."

"That so reassuring Georg."

Already they had developed a pattern for making love and tonight was no different. They slept very close that night; not wanting to be apart.

They both woke early. "Georg will we have privacy on the ship?'

"Yes, darling, we can stay in our cabin all day if we like."

"I wanted to be sure."

"You're wonderful Maria. You've already learned the art of loving, very well."

"Georg, there you go again, making me blush."

"I love it when I do. May I Maria? As he fumbled with the buttons to her gown."

"I don't ever plan on saying no. I love you. Kiss me like you did our first time."

"Let's see if I remember."

"Hummmn that was wonderful Georg; Do we have to get up?"

"Yes, my love, we can board in two hours."

They both felt better, mentally and physically. They had only been married two weeks and a few days and yet Maria was already his strong partner.


	16. Sailing

Sailing

When Maria and Georg arrived at the dock, the ship's bridge was already in place. Their bags were taken by a steward and would be delivered to their room.

Maria was holding Georg's hand tightly.

"Are you alright Maria?"

"Yes, this is my first time seeing an ocean and of course I've never been on a ship. I'm glad I have my own Captain to take care of me." Georg put his arm around her for security.

"Your name sir."

"Georg von Trapp."

"Cabin eighteen, portside towards the bow."

Georg knew exactly where he was going; the stairs were built like a ladder.

Georg was proficient in walking down them but he recognized they would be difficult for Maria. Georg instructed her. "You need to turn around so you can hang on to the rail. I'll go first so I can help guide your feet."

Safely down, she took a big breath, shaking her head. She presented a quirky smile. "Well that was interesting."

"With a little practice you'll be able to walk down them just like I did."

"How long did it take you to learn?"

"Only once, after I slipped and landed seated on the floor at the bottom."

"You didn't; my notable sea captain."

He squeezed her until she giggled. "Here we are Maria, our cabin." He opened the door; "after you darling."

"This is really nice Georg."

A knock at the door found two stewards with their bags. "Sir, lunch today is at three and dinner will be at eight. All other days, breakfast is six to eight; lunch twelve to two and dinner six to eight."

"Thank you." Georg tipped them for their service.

"Come Maria let's go topside and watch us depart."

The further they got away from land the tighter Maria held on to Georg. "It's a little frightening; the ship is so small compared to the big ocean."

"Yes, it can be I suppose. I always enjoyed the peacefulness. Wait until you see the stars Maria. It's a new moon tonight so the stars will be spectacular."

"Can we come up here at night?"

"We sure can. Shall we go look around the ship?" They went exploring; the library; a game room and even a movie room.

"I haven't seen a movie since before I entered the Abbey. I saw Mutiny on the Bounty. I thought you would look like the captain in the movie."

"You didn't Maria?"

"Oh yes I did. But I was all wrong; even in the beginning I thought you were handsome, just sad."

"My angel sprinkled angel dust and took the sadness away. Do you remember the date?"

"September fifteenth. I guess we will be in America that day this year. America – I still can't believe it – from Abbey postulant to Brigitta's teacher; sewing their 'play clothes', to us finding our love and now America."

"My year was similar; all I know, I'm one lucky man, I found a beautiful and loving wife and my children have the best mother in the world."

"I believe that calls for a kiss."

"I'll take it. Are you hungry?"

"No I can wait until dinner."

Hummmn, that's good I have plans for us."

"That sounds wonderful Georg, kiss me some more," spoken as Georg closed the door to their cabin.

The children arrived at the Port of Amsterdam to find Max and the Isenharts waiting for them. "Uncle Max, Uncle Max, we are so glad to see you." They rushed to him; each gave him a big hug.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Max, you would be very proud of them, they've been super. When do we get on the ship?"

"Tomorrow at noon, we have one night in the hotel."

When the children woke in the morning, they were somewhat excited about sailing. Brigitta was wondering. "I still can't believe where we are. I wonder where Mother and Father are."

"I suppose they are a day ahead of us." Liesl told everyone.

Max was surprised to find the children rather happy; the gloomy faces they had held since their adventure began had turned to subtle smiles. All the adults joined them to find breakfast.

"Uncle Max, Is the ship here?"

"Yes, Liesl, it's already in port. We can board starting at noon."

A bus took them the short trip to the dock. A young steward, about seventeen came down the bridge to greet them.

"Hi everyone, my name is Paul; you children must be my assignment. The Captain saw your names and ages on the ship's register. I'm a university student sailing this summer to earn some extra money. Follow me I'll take you to your cabins.

Louisa and Liesl were walking together. "He's cute, Liesl."

"I'm surprised Louisa, I thought you never noticed boys."

"I do now."

"You can hang your clothes up later; let's go back up and watch the ship leave the port. I want you children to have a good spot, so you can see; although gentlemen, the two young girls may still need a boast." They positioned themselves on the port side of the ship so they could easily see the bow and the stern.

The ship's horn blew causing all of them to jump. In a few minutes Louisa asked, "Paul, are we moving yet?"

"Look to your left and you will see us moving away from the dock."

"Will the water always be so smooth?" Friedrich asked.

"As long as there are no storms and I've been told it's perfect sailing ahead; we should be just fine."

They had a late snack before returning to their cabins. "Good night everyone, I'll see you first thing in the morning in the dining room."

"Good night Paul."

With the children all settled in their rooms, the adults took this opportunity to talk to Max and learn all the details of their sail. "In the morning, I need to get the ships telegraph operator to send a message to Georg."

Instead, they were all in for a surprise. The next morning, Paul found them. "I've been requested to bring everyone to the radio room.

It was their second day at sea; Maria and Georg were surprised from a request to come to the radio room on their ship. They heard. "I have a surprise for you. Would you like to talk to your children?"

Maria's face lit up. "We can do that?"

"Sure can, on the ship's radio frequency."

Georg had to slow Maria down; she wanted to run she was so excited. They listened.

"American Farmer calling American Defender, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Captain.'

"Okay the microphone's open, talk everyone."

"Mother, Father, can you hear us?

"Yes, Friedrich, loud and clear, is everyone there?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I need to hear everyone's voice. Gretl dear can you hear me?"

"I'm here Mother is Father there?"

"I'm here Gretl, I love you."

"And I love both of you?"

"Father,"

"Yes Kurt,"

"We have our own personal steward, his name is Paul. He told us he will keep us busy all week."

"Now where are my other girls?"

"We're here."

"Marta, are you there?"

"Yes Mother,"

"Brigitta are you okay?"

"Yes Mother."

"And you Louisa?"

"I'm fine."

Liesl spoke up, "We're all fine Mother; we just can't wait to see you both."

"We can't wait either, we'll talk tomorrow. I'm sending you kisses. Bye children."

Georg had the final word. "Enjoy yourselves, no need to be sad; we'll be together soon; I love all of you."

Hearing each other's voices did a lot to calm everyone's anxiety. And so it went, they spoke everyday until the last day of Maria's and Georg's sail.

They occupied themselves during the day spending a lot of time in the ship's library. Maria found some children's book with lots of pictures; the steward had brought her a small notebook and she made her own English-German dictionary. Soon Maria and Georg were able to speak brief phrases in English. They sat with the same couple at meals; they were a big help.

The last night they watched the late movie and then went topside to see the stars. "Georg, they are spectacular." The couple found a lounge chair; the two snuggled close as Georg pointed out many of the constellations. Maria had a hard time with the more complicated ones; but she easily found the big and little Dipper.

"Maria, do you know how much I love you? You have become my strong partner."

"I love you, my brave strong sea Captain." They kissed those kind of kisses that ask for more the just kisses.

"I think I need to take my bride to our bed."

"Take me Captain."

They both woke early the next day; the ship was due into the Port of New York at noon. After packing, they went topside and found a spot to stand where they would have an unobstructed view of the city when it came into view.

"Georg, it's still hard to believe where we are; and all that has happened."

"We're very fortunate Maria; God has been with us all the way."

"I know."

The ship's captain announced, "New York City in view in ten minutes." Maria clung to Georg's arm as they waited.

"Maria," he pointed. "Do you see the buildings?"

"Yes." Georg stood behind Maria, with his arms wrapped around her. There was no reason to hurry off the ship; they stood there until the ship pulled into port.

Their hotel was only a short taxi ride away; after checking in they took a walk; looking for a place to eat. A sign caught their attention; German-Austrian Cuisine.

"Georg, this is excellent food."

"Yes, they must have learned Katia's recipes. I see they have your favorite dessert, the chocolate tart."

"Yes, with coffee please."

They lingered on their walk back to the hotel; it was already dark when they returned. Maria lounged in her bath water; the ship only had had a shower. After sharing themselves with each other, they fell asleep quickly; but Maria did not stay asleep.

"Maria, it's two in the morning. Why are you out of bed?"

"I can't sleep Georg. I'm too excited."

"Come lay with me Maria, I can help you sleep." Maria climbed into her husbands waiting arms.

The children's ship was due in port at noon, but they walked to the dock long before to wait.

"There it is Maria, way out there."

"I see it. I see it." Maria hung on to Georg's arm, almost jumping up and down like a kid. It seemed to take forever for the ship to come into the port. They waited at the foot of the bridge.

Many of the passengers on the children's ship knew they were traveling to meet their parents. They cleared a path so they could be the first to leave. They wasted no time running down the bridge to their parent's opened arms.

"I need to touch each one of you first; now kisses." Georg was only slightly more reserved.

"Come everyone, the hotel has a large room waiting for us."


	17. America

America

A bus took them to the hotel where they found the large room the manager had reserved for them.

Everyone was milling around, taking in their surroundings. Georg noticed Maria standing by herself, very quiet. Suddenly she staggered a bit; he ran to her; reaching her just before she collapsed; her weight carried them both to the floor.

"Max, Max, help me get her to our room. Someone see if there is a doctor in the hotel."

Carefully he held on to her while they rode the elevator to the third floor. Max, found the key in his pocket and opened the door. Georg laid Maria on the bed flat but her feet up on pillows. Calling her name, patting her face and kissing her did not arouse her; Max brought a wet cloth for Georg to sponge her face.

What seemed like an eternity to Georg really was only a few minutes; Maria began to open her eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted darling. We're in our room."

"Sir, you asked for a doctor?"

"Yes, my wife fainted."

"I'm Dr. Taylor. Her name sir?"

"Maria von Trapp, I'm her husband, Georg, we only arrived here yesterday."

The doctor held her wrist and counted her heart rate; then took her blood pressure. "How do you feel Mrs. von Trapp?"

"Better since I am lying down."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Very little, I was too nervous waiting for the children's ship to arrive."

"I think you will be fine, just eat something light and drink some tea. Don't go walking around today; but you can sit up."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Sir, if you need me the manager can call me."

Georg walked him to the door. "Sir, how long have you two been married?"

"Not even four weeks; why doctor?"

"I doubt it, but remember it only takes once; she could be pregnant."

"I thought about that too, thanks again. Good day doctor."

Georg returned to Maria's side. "Darling, I'm going out to tell everyone; they're all waiting in the hall."

"She's fine, she needs to eat and have some tea; I've ordered her a light meal. Children you can come in and see her."

Maria propped herself up on the bed before they came in; they surrounded the bed. "Are you alright Mother?" Brigitta asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Georg, why don't you order food for everyone? We can all eat in here."

"Are you sure Maria?"

"I'm fine Georg. I want the children with us."

Georg called room service again and placed another order. The other adults in the group went to the restaurant on the first floor.

Max had stayed with them and helped Georg get everyone's dinner off the cart. They all sat on the floor. No one ate a lot; after all the food was not the Austrian dishes they were used to; this was American food.

Maria, even though she was in bed her mother instincts took over; she noticed Gretl and Marta could hardly keep their eyes opened and Brigitta was not far behind.

Luckily Georg had thought ahead and he had asked for adjoining rooms for the children; there was a room for the boys and a room with two beds for the three older girls; Marta and Gretl would sleep on the roll-a-way bed in their room.

"Georg, can you find Eleanor and ask her come help the girls get ready for bed."

Friedrich, Kurt and Max went and found everyone's luggage and put it in their rooms. The girls went right to sleep and the others were all asleep by nine. Max had returned to his room. Georg and Maria lay together talking; but soon they too fell asleep. It had been an exciting day for all of them.

When Maria woke in the morning; she needed to get up. Georg felt her sit up. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes, I only need to go to the bathroom;" there she learned another reason that could have contributed to her fainting spell. Now she really had to thank Eleanor who had reminded her to take her feminine supplies. Getting back in bed she snuggled next to Georg and whispered, "sorry darling it's that time of month."

"That's good to hear."

"Why did you say that?"

"I thought you might be pregnant."

"I know we both want that someday, but I'm glad it's not now."

Maria and Georg continued to talk quietly. "I thought we would take everyone exploring today. Do you feel up to it?"

"I feel fine Georg. You can use the bathroom; I'll dress out here and then wake the girls."

Marta was already stirring when Maria sat beside her. "Good morning, dear."

"Mother, you feel better?"

"Yes, Marta much better; Your Father's in the bathroom, he should be out soon. Let me go sit beside your sister.

"Gretl, wake up sweetie."

"Good morning Mother."

"Did you sleep well girls?"

"Yes, Father, because we slept in your room."

Everyone was dressed when they heard a knock on the door; all the others were ready for breakfast. They found the restaurant on the first floor had a room large enough to accommodate all of them.

For the next few days they enjoyed the city; but the adults knew they couldn't stay in the hotel for much longer. Everyone's English was getting better. Georg began to wonder if his knowledge of submarines would be valuable to the American Navy.

Georg learned that a submarine base was not far away; New London Connecticut to be exact. The US Navy was highly interested in the hero from the Great War; even though they had been on opposite sides during the war. All that was forgotten and Georg was welcomed into their ranks.

The entire group went with the family to New London. The each established their residences and life returned to normal. In a few weeks they were joined by all their old housestaff; they had taken the money they had been given and left Austria. Their sail took them on the American Defender; they met Paul who directed them to the hotel where they learned the family was in New London.

September fifteenth was always celebrated as a special day; the day Maria arrived in their home. Georg continued to call Maria his angel. Maybe not a real angel but one with all the qualities; loving and giving and the best wife and mother that Georg and the children had thought might never be possible. God had certainly blessed them and their friends.

The End

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. My next story is already written; much different from this one. Watch for it.


End file.
